A Demons Kiss
by Kawaii Kaiya
Summary: (Sequel to A Demons Tears) Lucy and Onix head back to the guild, joined by new members who Onix can't seem to resist recruiting. But for what reason? NaLu as well as Stonix
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

* * *

Nakita's lavender eyes were trained on the towering building which was the guild. Over their absence, it seemed it had grown in size, now standing tall at four stories high. She stifled a gasp at the serene feeling of it all. Lucy giggled at the sight whilst Onix just grinned in pure pride.

"Your home is..._really _nice"

The Celestial Mage smiled, her brown eyes crinkling in amusement, "It's yours as well now" Onix had to admit, maybe she'd been a bit too cautious to the girl but could you blame her? She looked eerily like _her. _Unnaturally actually. The journey home had helped somewhat to lessen her wariness and had resulted in her offering the orphaned girl a place in their guild. Despite the prickly sensation, the bluette felt _drawn _to her.

Angelica and Memory tore up the gravel pathway up towards the A Class Mansion impersonator, disappearing through the red, double doors as another woman shot out. Her green hair stuck out at odd angles from her high ponytail. The blonde made her way to the disheveled sixteen year old.

"Are you alright?" Onix beat her friend to the question, sneaking up behind and surprising her in the process. She cocked her head to the side, _again, _that feeling was back but it wasn't like the one Nakita had given her. The hairs on the back of her neck were up, prickling her hand which had taken refuge there.

"Are you the Mistress'?"

* * *

The dorm blocks were present in the back, each room with a circular balcony filled with blooming flowers. It was cut off from the rest of the world by a circle of Sakura trees which blocked out any hope of spying on the three, white bricked homes of the Demons. They circled a pond which had attracted a herd of swans that sat atop, drifting peacefully across the luminous blue water.

"So Gekko, tell me about yourself" Lucy said, breaking the tranquillity of the group. Onix stretched upwards on the wood patio that extended from the back of the Guild, where you entered from the glass door of the hangout: a room filled with bean-bag chairs, poker tables as well as darts.

"Well," She started, pink connecting with current yellow as Onix stared back, "I specialize in Remake magic. I heal people" Shrugging, the green haired girl went back to staring at her bare feet as they'd been confiscated at the door.

"Why?" Lucy added, "I mean, why bother learning that?"

Startled by the question, Gekko looked up in alarm before softening into something akin to nostalgia, "As a kid, I had a friend, Hana. We did everything together, until...she got..._sick." _ Something flashed in her expression which was enough.

Nakita took another sip of the fruity beverage, "She didn't make it...Did she?" A shake of the head was all they got, "I'm really sorry Koko"

Raising her eyebrow, Onix shot the newest member an amused look of pride her jaws open in a smirk and tongue pressed against the wall of her mouth. "And you're here because?"

"I wanted to join. They told me to wait until their Mistress' came back so I've been renting an apartment in town for a while now" Again, Gekko shrugged.

Onix jumped off of the wooden chair, beckoning the girl up.

"Where and what colour?"

* * *

Fairy Tail had never seen a guild as posh as this. Demon Tear girls filtered through the hallways as they made their way outwards to the backyard where their dorms were. Natsu stared in mild surprise at the smiles of adoration they managed to see thrown at Lucy and Onix as they marched out the glass doors and into the open back. Petals swam in the air as females in red dresses all began to enter the stack of rooms to the left.

"They've been told to share rooms with each other until you've left the premises. We don't take chances here with people like _him _here" The busty blonde stated, throwing a finger in Gray's direction.

"Basically, no undressing until you're asked by the girls" Onix sent a wink towards him at her hidden meaning, "Also, you are not meant to speak with anyone who doesn't make eye contact with you."

"Another thing-"

"_Another? _Really?" Natsu's whine caught the bitter side of Lucy's personality.

"Natsu Dragneel, if you are unhappy with the way we _run things here, _then I _suggest you leave!" _

As a side note, the blue haired minx pointed at the right dorm, "Those are your quarters and if you want to know where we'll be in the tavern getting our Friday Festival set up"

Onix nudged her in a playful manner before they looked over their shoulders at the group and turned to run.

* * *

The guild tavern was quiet.

No, I'm kidding.

People bustled in past Memory and Angelica who were stationed at the front door. Men charged at the girls who were unlucky enough to accept the job behind the bar whilst the others scattered around the room collecting orders. Gekko admired the Demon Tears imprint that stood out on the side of her stomach in green. Onix hadn't seemed too hesitant to Nakita either, she'd even gone over the girls mark with silver glitter so that it shimmered. Her slightly curvy frame was well suited to the waitress outfit Lucy had shoved her into only to find out she was a Re-quip Mage.

"We don't look weird do we?" The new girls managed to ask together as the Hex Dispeller and Celestial mage were busy serving beer to a table filled with teenage boys who seemed to be on a hormone high. Grinning wickedly, Lucy and Onix winked at two of them making their cheeks a rosy pink.

The noise of someone turning on the microphone in the kitchen brought the entire population to attention. It was obviously one of the girls from Eden and Iris' sections. The guild was divided into different groups, each one followed two Saints and took their orders from them. It spared Lucy and Onix the tedious jobs of approving jobs for 140 people.

**"Welcome to Friday Festival! Today, we'll be starting off with two new additions to our sisterhood: Gekko and Nakita! Accompanied by our very own Mistress'!"**

* * *

Hey guys! It feels sooo good to be back! :D I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned!

Love you guys!

-Kaiya-chan! 

3


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

* * *

The music pumped through the tavern as Lucy, Onix, Gekko and Nakita danced on the bar tops. It was their main ploy of the evening; men would see them and want them drunk. Simple, the said men would buy them shots earning the bar extra money.

It seemed to be going well. **(A/N: Listen to Love, Sex and Magic by Ciara and Justin Timberlake.)**

The busty blonde reached for one of the tequila glasses that was being held up to her and swung it back, the bitter taste burning on its way down her throat. Our favourite Hex Dispeller laughed at the twisted face her friend made before throwing back one of her own. Gekko and Nakita were looking shyly around the place, not used to the pairs of eyes staring at them from their booths. Onix grabbed a hand each since they were beside her, and pulled them in closer to her. They spun inwards, spun outwards and laughed. The bluenette grinned, her grass green eyes catching something that made her blood boil. Two men and two women were sitting in a booth, the girls shivering out of fear. Apparently these men didn't like to be told 'No.' Sashaying herself over to the quartet, she grabbed two glasses of water they saved for the nauseous customers who had taken to many shots with Amaya. _God _that girl could drink. She paused in front of the table, leaning over slightly to flash a bit of cleavage to distract Perv 1 and Perv 2.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you two to leave." It came out sickeningly sweet. Said men looked at her with narrowed eyes, opening their mouths to protest but she cut them off, "Harassment isn't looked well upon in my home" She looked pointedly at the hand resting on the quivering black haired girls thigh.

"We're not bothering them, _are we?" _He hissed at the girl who looked over pleadingly. Without further warning, the contents of the two glasses were thrown at them.

_**"Get Out"**_

Onix watched as they shuffled their way out of the front doors, afraid to look back into her red eyes. Blinking thrice, she turned her attention to the two currently on the verge of tears, "I'll admit that could've been handled better" She mumbled, wondering where the sudden flash of hatred had spurred up from. Frowning, she - once again - looked at the girls.

"My name's Onix, I run the tavern with the blonde over there" She pointed up at Lucy who was moving to sit down three tables away and serve drinks. She glanced up at her name and winked. The two were obviously friends or something more than acquaintances considering they sat together.

"I'm Kai and this is Shauron" The pale blue eyed one replied, showing a scraping of her naturally bubbly personality that was shining through subconsciously. There was mud under their chipped nails and they smelled distinctly of liquor and yet weren't drunk. Their clothes were in tatters, frayed at the hems and there were patches present over their knees, stylish sown so they looked purposely done.

"It's really nice to meet you. Tell me, are you two Mages?"

She ignored the prickly feeling.

* * *

Lucy filled another clear, glass mug with more of the horrible, honey brown liquid before giving it a push so it flew down the bar and landed in front of the right customer. It had taken a month to get that trick to work and she couldn't resist the pride that would warm her up when the looks of surprise and shock would cross their faces. She raked her pupils over the crowd that had begun to settle down somewhat, keeping the corner of her sight at the booth which served for some of the Fairy Tail members that had bothered to stay with the Demons Tears girls. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy and Carla were all seated in the center of the guild, each laughing at certain times that she couldn't resist smiling at.

Only slightly though.

She had been beyond furious with them for kicking her out. In fact, now that she thought about it, her eyebrows furrowed, she was _still beyond furious. _Lucy's mood darkened steeply as she reminded herself of the half-acceptance of the Salamanders apology she'd been. It was beginning to make her feel sick. What felt like icy fingers dug into where her heart and froze the heat which had spurred from her anger. She let out a sharp breath, turning to the empty beers and grabbing a rag to clean them out with for second use.

Gray had stood up from the bench and had made a beeline for the doors. Curious, the Celestial Mage followed. He moved quickly down the gravel driveway and disguised himself in the trees that dotted the cobblestone road that met the front of the guild and led to the town. It took, overall twenty minutes for them to reach town. The streets were alight with lanterns to celebrate the upcoming Akuma Night Show that started the three months of the Black Dragon Festival. They hung on neat strings that were attaching apartments to flats on opposite sides of the road. Even the shops were supporting it.

Panicking, Lucy realised she'd been too focused on admiring the floating lights to focus on Gray. Although, the high pitched scream coming from around the corner seemed to do just fine. She skidded to a halt after flinging herself from one of the lamp posts in a way an exotic dancer would have, to round the meander in the road.

There, standing in his naked glory, was Gray.

"I swear Ice Head. PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Lucy recognised the voice and a bright, mischievous smile lit up her face. Onix was about to be made a _very happy camper. _She had been moping around lately, all because she couldn't see her, and I quote, '_Stingy Wingy Honey Boo Bear.' _Unable to resist the eye rolling opportunity, the Heartfilia obeyed it before making her presence known.

"Long time no see!"

The blonde male withdrew one of his hands from his blue eyes to stare at the glowing woman, "For _god's sake Lucy_. I'll do _anything; _just _get him to put some clothes on!" _He pointed directly at the Ice Make Mage who only noticed his lack of wardrobe now.

The dark haired boy turned to the first girl on his left who was merely passing by whose dark brown hair had been slung in a ponytail, "Excuse me miss, but would you lend me your underwear"

It all happened so fast.

"_Pervert!"_

* * *

**It was fun writing this chapter. I hope you all realised it was Sting right? I have very mushy and sexual tension...y(?) moments coming up! I got told that you all actually wanted Lucy to still be mad so, there ya go! :D**

**Questions I would like answers for:**

**1) Do you think I should make Onix and Sting's relationship sweet or saucy?**

**2) Should I just give the guild the name "Demons?"**

**3) Does anybody want to be an Editor for me?**

* * *

**R&R**

**Love you all!**

**-Kai-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope fully this'll clear up some confusion! :D I'm so happy that Zelda actually remembered and referenced a chapter! And about the kidnapping, Wendy went back. I forgot to mention it sorry! Thanks for bringing that to my attention Ce Dragonnil.**

* * *

_Chapter three_

Momo brushed her hands off on her dark, stone washed jeans as Gray struggled to keep his eyes open. She hadn't _meant _to injure him _that badly. _Okay, she was lying, she did. Lucy stared wide eyed at the pin straight brunette. Momo looked up, her orange eyes immediately meeting the Celestial Mage's.

"Hi"

The blonde blinked a few times, trying to ease the shock of seeing Gray beaten senseless by such a cute person. Gripping onto the – now semi clean- hands of the new face, she asked _The Question. _

"Would you like to join a guild?"

* * *

Onix groaned into her hands as she saw there was _another _table she had to clean. They were endless! Picking herself up out of the barstool, she sauntered to the last piece of wooden furniture. She dabbed the cloth with soap and began making circles on the surface. A distant click let her know Lucy had come back from her little adventure out in town. A familiar set of footsteps approached her.

"Welcome back Lucy" She said over her shoulder, still concentrated on removing a strange blue stain. What could have done this? They didn't even _sell _anything this colour! A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist earning a small squeak. Sting nestled his face in the crook in her neck.

"Good to be home" He mumbled, closing his eyes. Onix felt her face turn to flames as she stuttered an incoherent sentence that her boyfriend ignored. Lucy giggled by the bar, dragging Momo towards the Guild Stamp.

"What a nice surprise" The blonde smiled making the Hex Dispeller turn around, still attached to Sting. Her eyes darted to Momo, widening a fraction before settling into a grim smile that went unnoticed by the surrounding people. It was annoying having to hide that weird sensation, it was similar to pins-and-needles except on the back of her neck.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm one of the Mistress' of Demon Tears. Are you a new Demon?" It came out formal, surprising Lucy who almost dropped the piece of padded wood which held their Emblem.

"Yeah I am" Momo smiled back, feeling a sudden urge to please and comply with everything this bluette said.

"Awesome! Great to have you on board!"

Sting made a cough behind Onix, signalling he wanted to talk to the girl alone. Lucy grinned knowingly and ushered Momo out the back to get her settle in. The Dragon Slayer sighed and tightened his grip on the curvy girl.

"Just can't get your hands off of me can you?" She joked, taping him on the hands so she could rotate herself to face him. He complied before being pushed into a chair and hugged with full force. Onix straddled him, hooking her arms around his neck and sinking into a comfortable position.

"I missed you" She whispered. Sting grinned, happy it wasn't just him. The Hex Dispelller drew back, her eyes a powdered pink quickly sifting to a deeper magenta. She smirked as an idea crept into her mind.

* * *

**Erza**

* * *

Erza moaned into her hands. The freak storm had derailed the front of the train, bringing the rest of the vehicle with it. Thankfully a certain Elfman had gone looking for the missing Mage after failing to contact them when she'd arrived like promised. Red hair pulled back into a bun, the Re-equip Mage tried speaking up again to break the silence that stretched over the few Fairy Tail members present in the bar.

"So they've gone to Demon Tears?"

Master Makarov nodded solemnly, "Yes"

"If it isn't me with them, who is?"

* * *

Onix continued kissing up the side of Sting's neck, careful not to let him move her. She sucked on the spot behind his ear, earning a moan from the helpless boy currently debating on whether letting his love continue or push her off so they could think rationally about this. Onix slid her tongue up the column of flesh, hovering over his lips. Groaning, Sting leaned forward to feel the skin on skin contact. Already the memorable electric tingle was roaming around their forms.

"Sorry for the interruption"

Onix's eyes snapped open and immediately jumped off of the Light Dragon, blushing a cute red that Sting vowed to save to memory. Biting her bottom lip, she swivelled to face her Sister, Lucy who was currently smirking with a camera by her side, "Yeah Luce?"  
"Just thought you should know that the girls all wanted to visit the Hot Springs for the Akuma Night Show" She explained her face the epitome of girlish delight.

Onix frowned, couldn't Lucy have told her this later when she wasn't, oh I don't know, enjoying her boyfriend's company?

"Wouldn't that mean you'd have to bring Fairy Tail?" Sting asked, eyebrows furrowed as he worried for his fellow blonde. He'd grown a soft spot for the Celestial Mage, not that he'd ever tell her.

"Oh yeah"

The Hex Dispeller came out of her brooding, "Why not? You said you wanted to give Natsu another shot didn't you?"

"Well," She thought for a while before sighing in defeat, "I guess yeah"

Sting nodded his head in agreement, "I hope you girls have fun"

The two met each other's eyes, having a silent conversation.

"What do you mean? You're coming with! Bring Rogue too!"

And so, that was how Demon Tears as well as Fairy Tail decided to visit Delilian Spring.

"Alright! We're going to a Hot Springs!"

Little did they know that was the calm before the storm.

* * *

**This was kind of rushed, sorry guys! I'll make it up eventually! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Anyway, question time!**

* * *

**Question of the Chapter:**

* * *

**Do any of you think it's a good idea for me to make a Kawaii Kaiya Facebook Account where you can friend me or talk? I was mulling over it for a while. I'm not sure you see. I could ask questions for characters and ideas. It would be kind of cool though.**

**Anyway~ Thanks for reading!**

**-Kai**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeez, I really have been slack with this story huh? Sorry about that. I'm on vacation now so the updates should be faster. ;^^**

**I will warn you now, this is were everyting gets complicated! Some of the chapters I've revamped and reposted, you don't have to reread them, I'm just saying don't start telling me that I've contradicted myself when I haven't! **

**Anyways, here's-**

_Chapter four_

"Would you _stop moving!?" _Onix yelled to Sting as he squirmed in her lap, constantly trying to manoeuvre them so she was lying with her back to his chest. The bluette tugged on his hair, bringing it further into the pink peony hair clip she'd discovered in their train compartment. The steam-powered machine jostled slightly, making him turn a putrid shade of green. Lucy merely rolled her eyes at her friend's behaviour; she treated the boy more like a puppy than as a lover.

"Stop putting stuff in my hair then!" Sting shouted back, his knuckles turning white as he clenched them at his sides in an attempt to ease his motion sickness.

Onix looked at him with a plain look before blankly saying, "No"

Nakita stared out the window; her head nestled into the palm of her hand mirroring Momo who looked ready to throw something. Gekko on the other hand, had taken it upon herself to entertain the bunch as she sketched the leaving group in their seats.

Having had enough, Lucy stood from her seat, disturbing Z who had fallen asleep next to her, his cheek smushed against the back of the seat. She slid the compartment door open and stepped outside. The hallway was empty, making her shoes echo. The sight of the sea passing by relaxed her mildly as she made her way along the stretch of train. They were almost there, just half an hour left until they'd arrive at the Hot Springs and celebrate the Dragon Festival.

It had been Onix's idea after all.

* * *

The Hex Dispeller groaned as she stretched her arms upwards, cracking several of her bones back into place. They were currently walking up some mountain to reach the Hot Spring, much to Sting's delight at not having to suffer at the hands of motion sickness again, and everyone else's annoyance.

"So...This is fun" Some commented from the cluster of Fairy Tail members who had tagged along, namely Erza, Gray, Wendy and -Lucy couldn't help her eyes narrowing- Natsu. He'd apologized hadn't he? He trusted her now didn't he? So what was the problem? The blonde felt something pinch at her heart which made her slap a fist to the spot. Onix caught the motion and gave a questioning look towards her best friend. She shook her head in reply, signally it was nothing.

"Weill you're a ray of sunshine" Momo drawled in response to the half naked Member of Fairy tail. The black haired boy made a face before stalking father up the trail as Momo followed swiftly behind. Sting leaned in so he could whisper loud enough for his friends and girlfriend to hear.

"Fifty bucks says she'll kill him before the weeks up"

"A _hundred _says before the day"

* * *

The Hot Spring was pleasant enough. It was stationed in the side of the mountain, hidden carefully with overgrowing vines as well as an artificial waterfall that flowed down the steep slope and under the wooden bridge that connected the bedrooms to the bath houses. Onix had left the rest of her sisters back in their shared room with the other females that had decided on coming with, meaning the strange red haired girl. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was off about the Mage. Maybe she was just over exaggerating, but still, Erza gave her goosebumps.

She continued her walk on the cobblestone pathway, dotted with high-rising bushes that starving for some sort of water. Their leaves were yellow, crunchy and would turn to dust if you did so much as touch them. All except for the ones closest to the metallic gate that halted the pathway to stretch to the door of the hot spring reserved for women until dawn. The red roses were stark against the deep emerald bush that swayed to the left slightly from the breeze letting Onix catch a flash of peach skin. Widening her eyes, she hurried towards the colour, the bushes clearing the further she went to show a foot. She grasped at one of the flowers, drawing back from the wetness. Scarlet was smeared across her skin, peeling away from the rose to reveal white. The Bluette had to clamp a hand over her black lips to suppress her scream as she realized. The limp form of a female with her eyes closed, blood staining the floor below her, filtering through the cracks in the cobblestone. Onix fell to her knees beside her, feeling desperately for a pulse.

Faint.

Ripping off the long sleeves from her top, she wrapped them around the other girls wrists in an attempt to stop the bleeding there first. The cuts were as thin as a strand of hair yet deep enough to go straight through the limb. The crimson soaked through it, tainting the previously pure grey. Something Onix acknowledged as panic rose in her throat, tempting her to just run for help yet logic overpowered it by saying she'd die faster if she just left. The Hex Dispeller pressed harder onto the flesh, desperate to get some sort of result. The fear was building in her stomach, block after block until she couldn't take it anymore and yelled out the name she really shouldn't have.

**_"Zeref!"_**

* * *

The girl still hadn't moved since her brother and her had put her on Onix's bed. The other girls had left for the Hot Spring already when they'd come back much to their delight. Explaining why you were soaked with blood and had an almost dead girl on your back would've been a tricky one. Zeref had left his older sister to tend to the female since it would half been 'indecent' and 'scarring for life' if he'd been there for it. Sometimes she forgot he was still that young boy of five. The two of them weren't even meant to be here. They hadn't anticipated Acknowlegia's awakening. A whimper from the black haired girl dug her attention out of her memory.

With a sharp motion and flick of her wrist, she'd lifted the soaked through tank top off and screamed.

There, in the center of her chest was the one thing she was hoping wouldn't happen.

They were meant to be _dead, _and _not showing up drenched in their own blood. _

_Someone had found her._

Onix stared harder at the mark. A blade the size of her thumb, dripping something black. The door burst open behind her, followed by the sound of footsteps. They were yelling things at her but she couldn't hear them, it was as if there was a bubble protecting her from their worried words. The only thing she could hear was _her_ laughter, _her_ voice.

**_"I told you so"_**


End file.
